


Blind

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-12
Updated: 2000-02-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel toMirror.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Disclaimer: Alliance owns all characters.
    
    Comments:
    
    to my best friend 
    
    Sequel to 'Mirror'
    
    Blind
    by
    Rae
    **********
     
    He rolls up the flannel sleeves today, doesn't hide the scars. He is
    so alone. So afraid. Maybe Ray will see the scars, see his pain. He wants
    Ray's help, but he doesn't know how to ask.  So often he has dropped
    hints. Anything to be noticed. He is tired of being invisible. But Ray
    doesn't notice, doesn't say a word about the scars on Ben's wrists. Perhaps
    he does see them, but like some many others in Ben's life considers them
    a simple drama. Ignore it and it will go away. His grandmother called
    it 'a phase'. A phase. For over 15 years it has been 'a phase'.  Everyone
    else has simply chosen to ignore it. "....so I don't know what the hell's
    going on with her.  Am I supposed to be psychic now, just *know* what
    the hell she's thinking?" Ray talks about Stella. He saw her in a restaurant
    just yesterday. A confrontation with the past. Stella. It seems that
    her name is always on his lips. Ben bows his head and listens to Ray
    rant on about his lost love. Occasionally, he speaks; makes some small
    comment about how out of place and lonely he's been feeling these past
    few days. The comment is lost on his partner.  Ray pauses for a moment
    and then then starts rambling about Stella again. How much he loves her.
    Love. This is something Ben has never understood, never been able to
    define despite his every attempt to research the subject in full.  Love
    has the power to create and destroy.  It unites people or tears them
    apart. It strengthens friendships, or it shatters them. Love is a disease
    that infects the mind, body and spirit. Love blinds and weakens. He craves
    love, but he fears it.  He fears so much. Fears letting people get too
    close. Close enough to use him, close enough to hurt him. Ray Vecchio.
    Victoria. They left only broken pieces when they walked away.  Ray Kowalski
    entered so easily through the ruin. For a time they found solace in a
    shared pain and vulnerabilty. But nothing lasts. Ben finds himself alone
    again in his world. Always alone.  He rolled up the sleeves today and
    didn't hide the scars. Because he is alone. Because he is afraid. All
    he wants is to be noticed. He all he wants is someone to understand.
    But the story never changes. There is no help, no hope and no end. The
    one person he had hoped would see the pain, is as blind as everyone else.
    


End file.
